1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to door open/close detectors for detecting an open/close condition of a door, and more particularly to the door open/close detectors of a switch type which is installed in an automotive door lock device to detect an open/close condition of an associated door with an aid of the operation of the door lock device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hitherto, various types of door open/close detectors have been proposed and put into practical use particularly in the field of motor vehicles. Some are of a switch type installed in a door lock device. Usually, the door lock device comprises a case carried by the door, a latch plate pivotally held in the case and a striker secured to a vehicle body, so that upon closing of the door, the latch plate is pivoted to a full-latch position to latch the striker. With this, the door is latched at a close position. The detector of the switch type comprises a cam portion which is defined by the latch plate and a switch which is fixed to the case and has a detecting pin. When, due to closing or opening of the door, the latch plate is pivoted by the striker, the cam portion of the latch plate directly pushes the detecting pin thereby to turn the switch ON or OFF That is, by sensing movement of the latch plate, the detector makes a judgment as to whether the door has opened or closed.
However, in the conventional detectors of the above-mentioned type, positioning of the switch, more specifically, positioning of the detecting pin relative to the latch plate is very difficult and thus needs a skilled and time-consuming assembling work. In fact, if the positioning is poorly made, the ON/OFF turning of the switch is not precisely carried out in response to the closing or opening of the door.